Recueil d'OS en musique !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Séries d'Os sans aucun lien entre eux ! Mais toujours en rapport avec le couple Edward et Bella ! Seuls les points de vue changent en fonction des chansons !
1. Instants volés

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! C'est mon premier OS sur ce couple et sur cet univers ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers, les personnages et tout ça, appartient à Stephenie Meyer. La chanson à Christian Vidal. Moi, j'ai juste le mérite d'avoir réunis les deux.

**Info à toute fin utile** : Os du point de vue d'Edward. Se passe dans la nuit ou Bella prononce son prénom pour la première fois !

**Instants volés**

J'étais revenu à Forks depuis seulement trois jours. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, comment une petite humaine, insignifiante et mortelle de surcroit, avait pu me chasser, moi, Edward Cullen. Vampire depuis près d'un siècle ! Mais elle avait réussie, à me faire douter de tout ! De moi, de la foi inébranlable de Carlisle au sujet de notre régime alimentaire, de ma faculté à résister à l'odeur du sang humain, et surtout elle m'avait fait douter de mon mode de vie ! Depuis quatre-vingt dix ans, je me persuadais que je me suffisais à moi-même ! J'avais repoussé, toutes les avances, de celles qui m'avaient approchée. Qu'elles soient humaines, vampires végétarienne comme Tanya ou encore buveur de sang humain, toutes avaient échouées. Mais pas elle ! Au contraire ! Elle avait réussi à me surprendre ! De part l'odeur de son sang, subtile mélange de lavande et de freesia, mais aussi par mon incapacité à lire son esprit. A croire qu'elle ne pensait jamais. Pourtant, j'avais vu ses yeux, être concentrés, rieurs, interrogatifs, ou songeurs, mais je n'entendais rien !

_Je t'ai regardé dormir_

_Près de toi jusqu'au matin_

Heureusement, je l'avais entendu poser des questions, sur ma famille et moi sinon, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle nous avait aperçu, ni même qu'elle existait, dans la même dimension que moi, j'entends. Dehors le soleil se couchait. Les humains rejoignaient tranquillement leurs lits, afin de rêver à d'autres vies, à s'échapper, ou tout simplement à se détendre. Pour ma part, c'était un moment comme les autres ! Plus triste peut-être ! Mais ce soir, la nuit me renvoya ma solitude en plein visage. Alice et Jasper étaient dans leur chambre et se disaient des choses tendres, Rosalie et Emmet, étaient passé à la pratique, et même mes parents, avaient laissé la tendresse du moment les surprendre, part ces gestes et ces intentions que l'on a pour l'autre seulement quand on l'aime. Et moi, je n'avais rien ! Rien si ce n'est ma musique et mon piano !

_Sans rien oser te dire_

_Et, ta main dans ma main,_

Dans une pulsion, je sortis de ma chambre et descendis les marches. Esmé me sourit, et je les préviens que je sortais faire un tour. Je ne devais pas en avoir pour longtemps, expliquais-je. Ce qui était vrai ! Je ne comptais pas m'attarder !

_J'attendais de voir enfin,_

_Ton premier sourire_

Je courus vite, plus vite que d'habitude. J'étais pressé de la revoir. Lorsque j'arrivais en vue de la maison qu'elle occupait avec son père, je me stoppais. Elle n'était pas couchée encore. J'entendais son stylo grattait le papier, comme en cours. Patiemment, assis sous sa fenêtre, j'attendis qu'elle se couche. Durant une demi-heure, elle s'acharna sur son devoir, puis finit par abandonner. Du moins, je le supposais à la façon qu'elle avait eu de le jeter dans sa trousse. Sa lumière s'éteignit, et elle se coucha.

_On a bu, on a dansés_

_On a rit, on a chantés_

L'attente ne fut guère longue, puis qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, sa respiration était calme et régulière. Me mettant sur mes jambes, je sautais et, d'un bond, je fus sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Entrant, sans un bruit, je m'assis le plus loin possible d'elle et je la regardais. Déjà lorsqu'elle était au lycée, je la trouvais belle, mais la nuit était ce que je préférais. Ses traits adoucis, comme insensible à la misère du monde, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Je me demandais si elle sentait ma présence ?

_On a jeté nos soucis avant d'entrer_

_Et longtemps après minuit,_

A un moment, elle fronça les sourcils, et se tourna rapidement. Sa main vint frapper son oreiller, et je me surpris à me demander à quoi elle pensait. Ou a qui ? Peut-être à moi, espérais-je ! J'aurais aimé la fascinée, comme elle avec moi ! Je voulais occuper chacune de ses secondes, la hanter dans ses rêves, la suivre dans chacun de ses mouvements. Mais cela m'était interdit ! Son humanité, m'en empêchait !

_Quand la fête été finie,_

_Tout le monde s'est endormit_

Je grognais à cette idée, et durant un court laps de temps, je me surpris à nous imaginer, tous deux humains. Nous nous promènerions main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Je lui ferais une cours assidue et lente puis vers nos vingt ans, j'irais demander sa main à son père ! Il accepterait, c'était certain, puis un an plus tard, le temps de préparer le mariage de ses rêves, nous nous unirions sous un soleil éclatant ! Nous aurions terminé nos études, et rapidement, elle mettrait au monde, notre premier enfant. Le deuxième surviendrait deux ans plus tard, et un troisième, avant nos vingt-sept ans.

_Mais moi, je t'ai regardé dormir_

_Près de toi jusqu'au matin_

Je n'ai jamais désiré avoir d'enfant. Il faut dire qu'à dix-sept ans, en mille neuf cent dix-huit, alors que la guerre faisait rage en Europe, je ne rêvais que de gloire. J'étais même sur le point de m'enrôler, lorsque l'épidémie de la grippe espagnole m'avait atteint. Peu de temps après, je perdais mon père, puis ma mère, et pour terminer, mon âme. Bien sûr, si j'avais rencontré Bella avant, jamais je n'aurais songé à partir. C'était peut-être un devoir civique, mais j'aurais refusé de laisser mon épouse au pays, pour aller me battre et risquer ma vie, dans un conflit qui ne me regardait pas.

_Sans rien oser te dire_

_Et, j'aurais voulu vivre en toi_

Elle bougea une nouvelle fois, et je retins un sourire. Elle était si belle ! A côté, Rosalie était si ordinaire ! N'en déplaise à Emmet, et à tous ces garçons qui rêvait de ma sœur ! Pour moi, sa beauté n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Bella. Cinq lettres, qui me faisait sentir vivant ! Cinq lettres pour lesquelles, j'aurais vendu mon âme, si je la possédais encore ! Pour elle, j'aurais gravit des montagnes, explorés les océans, rendu les chiens sauvages, et les hommes bons. J'aurais fait l'impossible pour qu'elle me regarde avec tendresse, et amour !

_Etre ton souffle et ton rêve_

_Cette nuit-là_

L'ironie de la vie, c'est que je n'aurais jamais songé que les auteurs de livres, ou de films puissent avoir raison à ce sujet. Pour moi, avant Bella, l'amour était une notion floue. Un mélange explosif, d'hormones en ébullitions et de gestes ordinaires, censé faire plaisir à l'autre. C'était ma synthèse après plus de trois milles films visionnés, et approximativement autant de livres lus. De plus, j'avais beaucoup observé ma famille et les adolescents que nous croisions. Je commençais même à abhorrer la St-Valentin, qui signifiait, chez les français en tout cas, la fête de l'amour ! Quelle idée stupide ! Depuis quand fallait-il attendre une date précise, pour prouver à la personne qu'on aime, à quel point nous tenions à elle ? J'avais souvent posé cette question à ma famille, cherchant à comprendre ou était le romantisme dans cette tradition idiote, mais chaque fois, j'avais toujours eu les mêmes réponses. Que je ne pouvais comprendre, tant que je ne serais pas tombé amoureux. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je grimaçais, rien qu'à l'idée ! Maintenant, je n'étais plus sûr de rien !

_Et quand on s'est réveillé,_

_Au milieu de la journée,_

Simplement que je voulais toucher sa peau, sentir sa main dans la mienne. Alors doucement, je m'approchais d'elle. Assis à même le sol, j'observais les formes de son corps sous la couette. Elle commençait à murmurer dans son sommeil, se demandant si sa mère était heureuse, et si elle avait retrouvé la batterie de son téléphone, et je souris. Réaction idiote et puéril, mais savoir que même dans son sommeil, elle s'inquiétait pour les autres, me fit rire. J'avais scruté, attentivement l'esprit de Jessica et d'Angela, avec qui elle passait son temps, et j'avais appris qu'elle s'était renseignée sur moi, et ma famille, mais plus moi.

_Autour des croissants du petit-déjeuner_

_Aucun d'eux ne s'est moqué,_

Une nouvelle fois, elle se tourna, me faisant face. Une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur son oreiller. J'approchais mes doigts, voulant caresser son visage, mais me retins. Ma peau, glacée, risquait de la réveiller. A la place, je la regardais. Si près, et pourtant si loin de ma moi, de ma vie, et de mon univers. Pour son propre bien, je devais garder mes distances, mais tout en elle m'attirait. Son odeur, son sang, sa peau, ses yeux, et plus profondément, son corps aussi. Elle paraissait si femme ainsi. Les draps épousant ses courbes, contrairement à ses vêtements. Ses jeans, et son coupe-vent qui faisait grincer des dents Alice, et son goût prononcé pour la mode. Mais moi, c'était ainsi, que je l'aimais. Je la trouvais si différente, à ne pas chercher à se mettre en valeur. Pour certains, ça aurait pu passer pour un manque de personnalité, mais pas pour moi. Au contraire ! Dans la société actuelle, ou la mode et les apparences étaient primordiales, j'aimais qu'elle ait cette différence vestimentaire. Elle savait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'il lui allait, et se moquait que ce soit à la mode ou pas ! Comme si elle était différente ! Qu'elle ne venait pas du même monde que les autres ! Ou peut-être était-ce ainsi à Phoenix ? Personne ne se souciait d'être être _in_ ou _out _!

« - Edward, murmura-t-elle distinctement.

Je me figeais, de crainte qu'elle ne m'ait senti, et je scrutais son visage ! Mais non ! Elle dormait toujours ! Cependant, je refusais de relâcher ma concentration, et les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Je commençais à respirer normalement, lorsqu'elle chuchota, une nouvelle fois, mon prénom, d'une voix étrange. Je refusais de croire qu'elle l'avait dit avec tendresse !

_Quand on leur a raconté_

_Que pendant la nuit passée._

J'étais un monstre, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir autre chose que du dégoût pour moi. Et pourtant à sa façon de prononcer ses quelques lettres, je sentais qu'il y avait plus que ça ! De l'interrogation, certes, mais de la tendresse, et de la naïveté, de me croire aussi humain qu'elle, sûrement. L'odeur de son sang, qui me brûlait la gorge dès qu'elle était avec moi, en biologie, se fit plus ténue, et j'en oubliais ma soif, le temps d'une nuit. Mon côté vampire, était resté en bas, sous sa fenêtre ! Je le reprendrais avec moi, lorsqu'il me faudrait partir, mais pour le moment, j'étais aussi humain que possible ! J'avais juste la peau glacée, et le cœur mort depuis des années. Mais, je sentais qu'il revivait, à travers ses regards et la chaleur de sa voix, lorsqu'elle me parlait. Serait-ce possible, qu'elle réussisse à me rendre vivant à nouveau ? Pas de la manière humaine ! Il était un peu tard pour ça, mais vivant comme seul l'amour sait le faire ? Je refusais d'y croire !

_Moi je t'ai regardé dormir_

_Près de toi jusqu'au matin_

L'aimer, c'était la condamner, et une jeune femme comme elle, que dis-je, une femme telle que Bella, devait vivre ! Elle devait finir ses études, aimer, se marier, avoir des enfants, et vieillir ! Même si je souffrais à l'idée qu'un autre que moi, la touche, l'embrasse ou la fasse frémir ! Je ne pouvais me résoudra à la tuer ! J'étais peut-être égoïste, à certains moments, mais pas au point de tuer la beauté faite femme ! Après tout, j'avais beaucoup tué, dans les années trente, enfin juste assez pour me nourrir, et seulement des « méchants. » Je n'avais jamais put tuer une personne qui n'avaient pas un mauvais fond ! Alors comment pourrais-je demander à une femme, telle qu'Isabella, de vendre son âme au Diable juste pour moi ? C'était impossible ! Je devais résister ! M'éloigner ! Elle devait oublier, mon existence ! Ainsi, elle aurait la vie qu'elle méritait ! C'était décidé ! A partir du moment ou j'aurais quitté sa chambre, je ne devrais plus avoir de contact avec elle !

_Sans rien oser te dire_

_E,t ta main dans ma main,_

J'allais quitter sa chambre, lorsqu'elle prononça mon prénom avec douleur ! Avait-elle compris que j'avais été présent ? Et que j'allais m'éloigner ? Je ne sais pas ! Et je n'aurais jamais la réponse, à l'instar de Carlisle qui n'avait jamais su si ma mère avait su qu'il était vampire ! Dans un murmure inaudible, pour elle, je dis :

« - Adieu Bella ! Vis ta vie de femme, sois heureuse et oublie-moi !

Sur ces mots, je sautais et atterrit au sol avec souplesse. Je courus rejoindre ma famille. Lorsque je passais la porte, aucun ne fit de commentaire. Seul mon père leva les yeux et me fixa. Sachant ce qu'il se demandait, je répondis par la négative ! Non, je n'avais pas pu mordre Bella ! Elle m'était trop précieuse !

_J'attendais de voir enfin,_

_Ton premier sourire_

FIN

Voilà ! Mon premier OS sur ce couple ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Le prochain sera différent ! J'ai déjà la chanson mais pas l'idée de base. Enfin je me comprends ! J'espère ne pas avoir laissé de faute ! Surtout dans la chanson, ou je ne suis pas sur des paroles !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Message caché !

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voila un nouvel OS pour ma petite série. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent et en particulier à **Eternellement moi** (Je suis d'accord pour ton défi, mais tu as les paroles ? parce que moi non), **Nienna-lo** (Merci j'avais pas vu ses deux fautes), **Lapetiotesouris** (Mais je te connais toi ? Mdr Oui, oui, c'est un passage horrible heureusement que ça change), **MMC** (Ah mais tu me suis toi mdr ! Ravie que ça t'es plut !), **meredith-57** (J'espère que celui-là te plaira), **poupette** (Que veux-tu je suis un géni qui est ignoré du monde mdr. J'espère que celui-là te plaira), et enfin **DD-Love-HP** (Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de te trouver ici aussi ? mamzelle la grande romantique mdr. Forcément cet univers devait te plaire !)

**Disclamer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez et qui a trait à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, appartient à Stephenie Meyer et à son éditeur (les chanceux ^^). La chanson c'est à Sheila (et son producteur). Enfin l'idée de les réunir de moi !

**Petite note** : Point de vue de Bella.

**Message caché !**

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. A moi, à Edward, au couple improbable que nous formions, à un avenir commun, et j'étais certaine d'une chose ! Si je voulais devenir vampire un jour, et je le souhaitais ardemment, j'allais devoir trouver des arguments irréfutable ! Or pour le moment, hormis l'amour que je lui portais, je n'avais rien ! Pas le moindre petit argument qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en faveur de mes choix ! Je ne savais pas par ou chercher. Ni quel langage parler ! J'en avais parlé avec Alice, et elle m'avait promit de réfléchir à cette question de son côté. Je savais que c'était inévitable ! Ma transformation, pas ses recherches, mais comment amener Edward à y croire et à se ranger à notre avis ? La résidait tout le problème ! Et comme toutes les fois, ou il partait chasser, j'étais devant mon ordinateur à chercher une réponse que je ne trouverais pas sur internet ! Soudain, je tombais sur un site de musique ! Le rapport avec l'objet de ma recherche « Comment convaincre », je ne le voyais pas ! D'ailleurs, j'allais éteindre la page, lorsqu'une phrase attira mon attention. C'était une chanson française des années soixante-dix, qu'un américain avait traduit. Je cliquais sur l'url et, après quelques minutes d'attente, je lus le texte des yeux. La chanson n'était pas mal, loin du style de paroles de maintenant, mais, j'aimais bien. Une vidéo étant en lien, j'y allais et écoutais la version française. J'aimais beaucoup la voix, je vous l'accorde, et le rythme était doux, dans ce style de musique que mon copain semblait aimer ! Je sus à cet instant que je venais de trouver le langage dans lequel lui parler. Celui de la musique ! Depuis toujours, il était passionné par tout ce qui touchait le domaine de la chanson ! Je pris la traduction, et tentait de suivre, afin de voir si les paroles collaient avec l'air. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas spécialement chanceuse, puisqu'il, ou elle, avait simplement traduit les paroles en argumentant qu'il était tombé sous le charme. Je soupirais, puis appelais Alice. Celle-ci décrocha à la seconde ou la première sonnerie retentit, et je lui expliquais mon problème ! Comment faire pour la faire écouter à Edward, et qu'il la comprenne.

« - En la lui chantant, rit-elle. Il ne t'a jamais dit qu'il parlait français, entre autre ?

« - Non ! Il a du oublier de m'informer de ce genre de détail ! Mais il parle combien de langue exactement, demandais-je après un instant de silence.

« - Cinq ! Anglais, Espagnol, Italien, français et Allemand !

Je notais l'info et décidais d'apprendre moi-même la chanson. Mettant mon plan en place, je raccrochais. J'avais d'abord pensé à la lui faire simplement écouter, mais je n'étais pas sûre que le message pénétrer complètement son cerveau. Je notais le nom de l'artiste, le titre de la chanson et celui de l'album, puis j'éteignis l'unité centrale. Je n'avais jamais été très patiente, mais le peu de patience que j'avais en réserve s'amenuisait dangereusement. Entre mon copain, qui me cachait trop de chose et cet ordinateur qui datait de l'avant-guerre, j'étais servie. Secouant la tête, je pris mon livre préféré, et commençais à lire. Je n'avais pas terminé le troisième chapitre, que ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur mes épaules.

« - Encore ce bouquin, soupira-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne relevais pas, et me tournais vers lui. Ses yeux, redevenu de l'or liquide qui fixait avec malice, et je devins suspicieuse. Que me réservait-il ? Quand je l'interrogeais, il me sourit mystérieusement, et me proposa de manger rapidement, puisque nous sortions après. Descendant, je lui demandais, ou nous allions, afin que je prévienne mon père. Il acquiesça et m'avoua qu'Esmé, entre autre, avait envie de me voir. Ravie de cette info, je me dépêchais de me sustenter et, je fis ma vaisselle, avant de me laver les dents. Peu de temps après, nous étions en route pour la villa ou je resterais toute l'après-midi. Comme toujours, je fixais mon attention sur mon vampire, refusant de regarder la route. Il conduisait vraiment trop vite ! Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander, si je serais comme eux, le jour ou je serais immortelle ?

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison. En une seconde, il coupa le moteur, se détacha, et sortit de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Impossible à suivre des yeux, cet homme ! Et quel homme ! Beau comme un dieu, maudit come le diable, selon lui, et protecteur comme un frère ! Je descendis de la volvo, et nous entrâmes main dans la main. Alice me sourit, et je levais les yeux au ciel. Esmé me prit dans ses bras, et Emmet s'autorisa un commentaire déplacé, évidemment ! Nous restâmes au rez-de-chaussée, durant une demi-heure, puis ma meilleure amie, demanda à me parler en privé. Edward fut surpris, et sa sœur lui demanda de ne pas écouter. Je vis que sa curiosité était piquée, mais il nous assura qu'il garderait ses oreilles loin de nos voix. Montant à l'étage, j'entrais dans la chambre de ma presque sœur. Je notais au passage, que la pièce ressemblait bien aux deux personnalités qui y vivaient. Les meubles étaient simple et sobre, des lignes épurées qui rappelait le côté soldat de Jasper, contrastait fortement, avec les couleurs vives qui soulignait le côté excentrique d'Alice. Cependant, nous dîmes rien, nous contentant d'écrire sur papier, notre conversation, afin qu'il n'entende rien. Je souris devant l'idée en songeant au pied de nez que nous faisions à mon copain. Quand bien même, il écouterait, il n'entendrait que les pensées de sa sœur. Soudain, celle-ci demanda :

« - Au fait, Edward, tu te souviens de ta date de naissance ?

« - Le vingt novembre*, pourquoi ?

« - Pour faire ton thème astral, répondit sa sœur avant de rire. Non mais tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire ?

Sur ces mots, nous reprîmes notre conversation sur papier, puis, une fois que tout fut mis en place, elle les brûla. Nous descendîmes dès que le dernier fut en cendres, et je saluais Jasper qui était revenu de je ne sais ou. Esmé me proposa de rester manger, mais je ne voulais pas m'incruster, et je savais que l'odeur de la nourriture ne les enchantait guère. Et comme, je connaissais la répulsion qu'avait Rosalie envers moi, je n'avais pas envie de semer le trouble, une nouvelle fois, dans leur famille. Mais Edward ne m'en laissa pas le choix, arguant que j'étais à pied pour rentrer.

« - Me tente pas, mon cher ! Je ne tiens peut-être pas debout si je cours, mais sur mes deux pieds, et à une vitesse modérée, je peux parcourir des kilomètres !

« - Vingt-sept kilomètre ne te font pas peur, s'enquit-il étonné.

Vingt-sept ? La vache, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant. Je comptais sur cinq, peut-être dix kilomètres, grand max ! Finalement, je crois que je vais rester !

« - Pas du tout ! Bon, je dis pas que j'arriverais en un seul morceau, mais bon, c'est jouable ! Après reste à savoir si tu sauras rester ici, sans bouger alors que je risquerais ma vie dehors, soulignais-je.

Je le vis grimacer, et je sus que j'avais gagnée. Cependant, j'acceptais quand même de rester, ne serait-ce que pour Esmé. J'aimais sa douceur, et par bien des aspects, elle me faisait penser à la mère dont je rêvais, seule le soir, dans mon lit. Sa douceur, sa maturité et son besoin inconditionnel d'aimer m'attirait à elle, comme une orpheline. Cependant, j'y posais une condition ! Elle me laissait me préparer mon repas. Bon grès, mal grès, elle accepta, et je me fis un truc vite fait. Tandis que je lavais ma vaisselle, Edward me rejoignit et demanda à mon oreille, ce que j'avais manigancé avec sa sœur. Un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, je répondis :

« - Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon cher !

Je l'embrassais aussitôt, et repris mon activité. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures, et j'avais intérêt à rentrer rapidement, si je ne voulais pas subir un interrogatoire de la part du shérif. Ceci dit, j'avais encore une bonne trentaine de minutes, à la vitesse ou conduisait mon copain …

Je profitais de ce laps de temps pour discuter avec tout le monde. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Emmet mit au défi Jasper, pour une partie d'échec, je les rejoignis, et les observais jouer. J'aimais les voir se chamailler gentiment lorsqu'ils défendaient leurs pièces. Edward vint me rejoindre et tout en me picorant le cou de baiser, suivit le jeu. J'avais toujours aimé ce jeu, mais n'ayant aucune stratégie, j'avais perdue chaque partie commencé aussi, afin de ne pas déranger les deux joueurs, je demandais à Edward des explications sur telle ou telle manœuvre. A un moment, je déclarais :

« - C'est stupide d'envoyer son fou à la mort !

« - Echec et mat, dit Jasper avant de se tourner vers moi. Non au contraire ! Pour gagner une bataille, il faut savoir sacrifier des soldats ! Bien sûr, c'est plus facile à faire sur un jeu d'échec que sur le terrain ! Si Emmet n'avait pas touché à mon fou, je l'aurais eu deux tours plus tard, ça m'a simplement permis d'accélérer la partie, que tu voies la fin sans être trop en retard chez toi, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'horloge.

Intriguée, je tournais la tête en direction du cadran. Effectivement, j'avais une demi-heure de retard. Me levant prestement, je dis au revoir à tout le monde, puis nous remontâmes dans la voiture. Sur le trajet du retour, je fus silencieuse réfléchissant à ce que m'avait dit l'expert en combat. Pour gagner, il fallait savoir faire des sacrifices ! Pouvait-on adapter ce principe à mon combat personnel ? Si c'était possible, que devais-je sacrifier ? J'acceptais déjà de dire adieu à mes parents, choses compliquée, que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Nous arrivâmes trop tôt devant chez Charlie et, nous sachant observés, Edward m'embrassa doucement devant la porte, murmurant qu'il me rejoignait dans vingt minutes au plus tard. Acquiesçant, j'entrais, afin que mon père ne regarde plus la fenêtre, et ne vois pas la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Il était bon pour avoir une amende sinon ! Je restais avec mon père ou nous discutâmes plusieurs minutes, et lorsque je montais dans ma chambre, il était déjà là, à m'attendre en silence.

Durant deux semaines, je répétais mon plan, puis, enfin vint le fameux soir. J'avais le trac, c'était incroyable et totalement stupide ! Après tout, il n'y aurait que les Cullen ! Je descendis au salon, et je regardais la télé, quand on frappa à la porte. Charlie étant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit à Edward, et je fis semblant d'être étonné qu'il soit là. Alice m'ayant appelé pour me prévenir. Nous discutâmes quelques instants tous les trois, puis je partis pour la villa.

Lorsque j'arrivais, je me tendis derechef. Mon copain me demanda si j'avais un problème et je secouais la tête. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, oubliant ce que j'allais devoir faire aujourd'hui, et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Durant une heure, je restais assise à écouter les conversations, puis Alice me fit un signe de tête. Je me raidis, dans les bras de mon vampire préféré, et lorsqu'il m'interrogea une nouvelle fois, sa sœur prit la relève, tandis que je montais. Jasper et Emmet préparait ce don j'avais besoin en même temps.

« - Rien de grave ! Juste une surprise, assura Alice. Tu as juste à écouter attentivement, et à enregistrer le message, ajouta-t-elle.

Aussitôt, elle me rejoignit, et me donna une tenue à enfiler, chose qui n'était pas vraiment prévu au programme. Etant nerveuse, j'obéis sans sourciller, et Jasper vint me détendre lorsque je sortis de la chambre. Notre incroyable trio rejoignit le reste de la famille, hormis Rosalie qui chose étrange était partie chasser, au rez-de-chaussée. Pour ma part, je me mis debout devant eux, cherchant à retrouver ma voix. Je fermais les yeux et secouais mes mains tentant de faire le vide, pendant qu'Alice reprenait.

« - Bon, en logique, elle devait préciser qu'il fallait oublier l'idée qu'elle chante mal, et qu'Edward se concentre sur la chanson. Etant le seul qui comprend le français avec Carlisle, ça devrait aller !

Sur ces mots, les premières notes retentirent et je repris la parole.

« - _Ecoute ce disque  
Et il te dira  
"Non, ne sois pas triste  
Je suis près de toi"  
Dis-toi que ta peine  
Ne durera pas  
Car chaque semaine  
Me rapproche de toi_

J'ouvris les yeux et le fixais, oubliant les autres. Il était le seul à compter à présent. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que le message que je tentais de faire passer aujourd'hui.

_A travers les chagrins  
Rencontrés aujourd'hui  
Il se trouve un chemin  
Où le ciel s'éclaircit  
Et malgré les détours  
Que t'apporte la vie  
Nous savons bien qu'un jour  
Nous serons réunis  
_

Comprenait-il ce que j'essayais de lui dire ? Qu'il était tout pour moi ? Pour lui, j'étais prête à tout abandonner. Ma vie humaine, mes parents, mes amis, et même mon innocence, mais il n'était au courant de ce dernier projet. Je comptais lui en parler à un autre moment. Ces yeux, au début interrogatif, passèrent au doute, cherchant à comprendre mon message, sûrement.

_  
Ecoute ce disque  
Et tu comprendras  
Que l'amour existe  
Car je pense à toi_

D'autres avant nous, oui c'est vrai,  
Se sont vu séparés, ils se sont oubliés  
Mais que peut-il arriver  
Puisque toutes nos pensées  
Ne se quittent jamais ?  


Comme ce passage était vrai ! Je devenais nerveuse à mesure que la chanson continuait, et Jasper me calma une nouvelle fois. Je ne lâchais pas Edward des yeux, et fis une note mentale, pour remercier son frère, plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment, de m'éloigner, ne serait-ce que d'une seule seconde de mon Adonis personnel.

_  
Ecoute ce disque  
Et il te dira  
"Non, ne sois pas triste  
Je suis près de toi"_

Et lorsque tes espoirs  
Seront déçus parfois  
Oh oui, tu peux me croire  
Je serai avec toi  
Car malgré les détours  
Que t'apporte la vie  
Nous savons bien qu'un jour  
Nous serons réunis  


D'un seul coup, un doute m'étreignit. Se pourrait-il qu'il confonde mes paroles avec ce qu'il comptait faire ? A savoir mourir le jour de ma mort ? J'espérais au fond de moi, qu'il comprendrait ce que je voulais qu'il comprenne ! A savoir que je voulais vivre l'éternité avec lui ! Tout partager ! Quitte à renoncer à avoir des enfants, je n'en n'avais jamais voulu vraiment, ou du moins, jamais je n'y avais réfléchit, et à renoncer à dormir ! Mais avec un copain comme lui, je savais que mes nuits seraient occupée à autre chose. Bon j'avoue, ça c'est Alice qui me l'a dit !

_  
Ecoute ce disque  
Garde-le pour toi  
Un amour existe  
Et ne pense qu'à toi_

Ecoute ce disque  
Et il te dira  
"Non, ne sois pas triste,  
Je suis près de toi"

Je terminais cette phrase debout devant lui, indécise de ce qu'il me fallait faire à présent. Je n'avais pas poussé la réalisation de mon plan de bataille, à l'après. Devrais-je l'embrasser ? Lui tourner le dos ? Lui sauter dessus ? Je risquais un œil vers Alice mais celle-ci n'était plus là. Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais tout autour de nous, pour m'apercevoir que nous étions seuls. Voilà qui ne m'aidait pas ! Soupirant doucement, je me décidais à éteindre la musique qui avait repris. J'eus à peine terminée, qu'il m'appela. Je me tournais vers lui, attendant, au mieux, l'accord de sa part, au pire, sa colère.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Euh, pourquoi quoi, demandais-je perdue. Pourquoi je t'ai chanté cette chanson ? Parce que je veux que tu comprennes, que je n'attends rien d'autre de la vie que toi ! Je suis née pour te rencontrer, t'aimer, et vivre mon éternité avec toi !

« - Merci, j'avais compris le message de ta chanson, dit-il en grimaçant. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vouloir sacrifier ta vie humaine sur l'autel de l'amour ? Imagine un seul instant qu'une fois immortelle, tu sois attirée par un autre mode de vie, plus nomade ? Ou que tu décides de rejoindre le vaste clan des buveurs de sang humain ?

Je me permis un sourire lorsque je compris d'où venait sa résistance à ma transformation.

« - Attends, tu refuse que je sois vampire, parce que tu as peur que je te quittes ? Mais Edward, c'est impossible ! Dès que tu t'absentes de cours, durant les jours de soleil, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je ne pourrais pas te quitter pour parcourir le monde, ou alors, ce serait avec toi dans mes bagages, quant à me nourrir de sang humain, promets-moi de m'en empêcher ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas y goûter ! Sait-on jamais ! Je pourrais y prendre goût, et j'aime trop l'idée d'avoir, moi aussi des yeux d'or fondu !

Tout en parlant, je m'étais rapproché de lui. Lorsque je fuis assez près, il me prit dans ses bras, et m'embrassa doucement. Se reculant légèrement, il me dit :

« - Laisse-moi le temps de m'y préparer !

« - Aucun problème mon cher, mais si tu es trop long, et comme je sais que ta famille n'agira pas dans ton dos, je prends le premier avion en partance pour Volterra !

Sur ces mots, je lui fis un grand sourire innocent, et je l'embrassais, une seconde fois, avec un peu plus de fougue ! Et qui sait, je serais peut-être vampire avant mes dix-neuf ans !

* : J'ai mis une date au hasard, mais le côté possessif, introvertie et conservateur du scorpion va très bien avec l'idée que j'ai d'Edward ! Ne vous en déplaise mdr

Et voilà ! Un nouvel OS de terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimés !


	3. Penser à elle !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Merci à **MMC**, **Eternellement moi**, **Lapetiotesouris**, **DD-Love-HP**, **Gin**, et **poupette** pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous plaira !

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers, les personnages et tout ça, appartient à Stephenie Meyer. La chanson à Serge Lama (L'enfant au piano). Moi, j'ai juste le mérite d'avoir réunis les deux.

**Info à toute fin utile** : Os du point de vue de Bella. Se situe nulle part dans la saga ! Et je dédie cet OS à ma sœur (qui se reconnaîtra) pour me faire pardonner de la faire patienter si longtemps ! Oh et puis soyons fou, citons son pseudo ! **poupette**, cet OS est pour toi, même si tu connais pas la song ! Et toc !

**Penser à elle !**

Je vivais avec Charlie depuis maintenant deux ans. J'aimais mon père, comme on peut aimer la personne qui vous a donné la vie, et vous a permis de rencontrer l'amour de votre vie. Pourtant, malgré toute la volonté du monde, je n'arrivais pas à être pleinement heureuse ! L'anniversaire de Renée arrivait bientôt, dans deux mois, et si j'avais le cadeau, je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir le voyage ! Il me faudrait le lui envoyer par la poste, mais je refusais qu'elle l'ouvre sans que je vois son visage.

_Les yeux levés au ciel  
Vers le Père éternel_

La mine triste, je sortis rejoindre mon copain dans sa voiture et il nous emmena au lycée. Il commençait à me sortir par les yeux celui-là, et j'avais hâte de le quitter. Soupirant, je pris mon sac, sortis de la volvo, et rejoignit le reste de la famille d'Edward. Rosalie commençait à tolérer ma présence, et c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Disons qu'elle ne grognait plus quand j'étais dans les parages. Je saluais tout le monde, et posant mon sac à mes pieds, je réfléchis à comment gagner assez d'argent en moins de deux mois, pour acheter le billet aller-retour pour Jacksonville. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je relevais le nez, interrogeant le propriétaire de la dite-main.

_L'enfant au cœur bien gros  
Joue du piano_

« - A quoi penses-tu ?

« - Aux bêtises que vous pourriez faire, elle et toi, dans ta voiture, proposa Emmet.

Je le fusillais des yeux, avant d'esquisser le geste pour lui frapper doucement l'arrière du crâne, mais à ma grande surprise, Rosalie me devança en y mettant toute sa force, je crois. Je la remerciais et dit :

« - Je pensais à Renée, c'est tout ! Dans deux mois, c'est son anniversaire, et je ne pourrais pas le lui fêter, sauf si je trouve de quoi me payer le voyage, et le cadeau, avant, mais j'ai beau demander un peu à droite à gauche, personne n'embauche !

« - Si tu veux, je …

« - Tu feras rien du tout Edward ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère, je me débrouillerais toute seule, pour l'acheter, le payer, y aller et revenir !

_Sa maman est partie  
Dormir au paradis_

Il grogna, et je sus qu'il allait se proposer de m'aider à tout payer, mais c'était hors de question ! Nous partagerions peut-être bientôt la même existence, mais pour le moment, j'étais la seule humaine, et c'était exclu qu'il m'aide ! Je ne lui proposais jamais mon aide, quand il voulait faire des cadeaux à sa famille ! Et il a le cœur sur la main. Il adore leur faire des cadeaux, par-ci par-là ! Plus ou moins coûteux, les petits cadeaux en question, mais bon, il est comme ça. Il a beau se prendre pour un monstre, il me fait plutôt penser au Père Noël, la barbe et l'embonpoint en moins, ça va de soit !

_Les yeux perdus au ciel  
Il joue pour elle_

La sonnerie retentit, et nous entrâmes en cours. La journée passa vite, puisque je n'écoutais pas un traître mot des cours, songeant à m'arranger pour trouver l'argent en question. J'avais eu plusieurs idées, mais aucune n'était réalisable. Faire une sorte de brocante, donner des cours, et même braquer une banque, mais ça, je l'avais refusé. J'avais juste imaginé la scène. Adroite comme je suis, je me serais blessée avec l'arme, et aurait du m'enfuir sans un centime. Quand à papa, j'imagine son embarras, obligé d'arrêter sa fille. Non, vraiment c'était ridicule !

_Les anges dans le ciel  
Font frissonner leurs ailes_

La semaine passa vite, et lorsque j'arrivais à la villa samedi, je fus étonnée de ne voir aucune voiture. Enfin, il y avait bien celle d'Emmet, mais vu l'engin, c'était normal. Les autres n'étaient pas en vue. Je supposais que Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Alice sûrement avec Rosalie et Esmé pour faire du shopping, et les garçons avaient dû prendre la voiture de Rosalie pour … J'en sais rien en fait ! Ils étaient sûrement à l'intérieur entrain de faire un pari débile, sur quelque chose. J'entrais, après avoir frappé, inutilement, pour trouver la maison calme ! Enfin, je veux dire, trop calme pour une maison de vampire ! Il y avait juste Edward à son piano. Lorsque je fermais la porte, il s'arrêta, et vint me rejoindre, pour m'embrasser. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre, et machinalement, je lui demandais ou était sa famille.

« - Les filles ont prit la voiture de Rosalie pour faire du shopping, Jasper et Emmet celle d'Alice pour voir combien de temps, ils mettent pour faire Los Angeles-New-York !

J'acquiesçais, songeant que je ne m'étais pas vraiment trompée.

« - Emmet répète qu'ils ne mettront pas le week-end pour faire l'aller retour, et revenir ici, mais Jasper est septique. Selon lui, ça sera tout juste !

« - Encore un pari stupide ! J'avais raison ! Enfin, au moins, on n'a pas ton frère sur le dos, dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

_Pour mieux accompagner  
Sa mélodie_

Il rit doucement, plongea son nez dans mon cou, et inspira de longues bouffées. Je penchais la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès, et fermais les yeux. J'aimais le sentir contre moi, même si j'aurais préféré être moins habillée, mais monsieur refusait l'idée de me touchait tant que j'aurais mon âme ! C'était d'ailleurs, une source de conflit hebdomadaire. Je reléguais cette pensée au fond de mon esprit et me laissais aller contre mon copain. Je soupirais de bien-être et il s'écarta doucement.

« - Ah non, bouge pas, c'était agréable ! Je promets de ne pas grogner quand tu me repousseras, si ça arrive, soupirais-je en souriant.

Il secoua la tête, et embrassa mon cou délicatement. Je savais que c'était toujours une épreuve pour lui, d'être si près de ma carotide, mais il ne flanchait jamais. Malgré moi, je me demandais ce qu'il se passerait si un jour, il me mordait sans intention de le faire. Arriverait-il à s'éloigner ou me tuerait-il ? J'avais pleinement confiance en lui, pour s'éloigner à temps, mais quelle dose de venin fallait-il ? Une goutte était suffisante, ou en fallait-ils une dose minimum ? Malheureusement, je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse si je les lui posais. Mais lorsqu'il me demanda pour quelle raison je fronçais les sourcils, je les lui posais, cachant quand même comment en étais-je venue à me poser ce genre d'interrogation.

« - Où vas-tu chercher des questions pareilles, demanda-t-il en s'écartant de moi.

_Sa maman était belle  
Quand il jouait pour elle_

Je savais ce qui allait suivre, et je préféré étouffer la dispute dans l'œuf.

« - Je sais pas, ça fait plusieurs fois que je me pose la question ! Je me dis qu'il faut une dose minimum, sinon ça met trop longtemps mais en même temps, aucun vampire n'a cherché à faire l'expérience, avec raison, ceci dit, et je n'ai pas trop envie de servir de cobaye ! Mais si ça agit comme un médicament, ayant les effets inverses, il faut une dose minimum, non ?

Oui bon, j'avais vraiment bien arrangé les choses, mais je ne me voyais pas lui dire que je pensais à ça, après l'avoir imaginé me mordre ! Il soupira puis m'affirma ne pas avoir la réponse. Décidant de le rassurer, je haussais les épaules, comme si le sujet ne m'intéressait déjà plus ! Il scruta mon visage mais sans succès. Je lui tirais la langue, puis je lui pris la main et l'allongeais sur le lit, avant de prendre place à ses côtés plaçant ma tête sur son torse, et joignant une de mes mains à la sienne. Je sentis ses doigts caresser mes cheveux, et je fermais les yeux. C'était vraiment un moment agréable ! Repensant à ce que j'avais entendu plus tôt, je demandais :

« - Dis-moi, c'était quoi la mélodie que tu jouais quand je suis arrivée ?

« - Un truc sans importance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me relevais et plantant mon regard dans le sien, lui reposais la question, arguant qu'il n'arrivait pas à mentir aujourd'hui. Il eut un drôle de sourire, puis soupira.

_Et il jouera pour elle  
Toute sa vie_

« - C'est rien, je t'assure ! Tu as pensé à l'anniversaire de ta mère toute la semaine, et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié celui de la mienne. Alors je jouais simplement pour elle !

« - Tu me ferais écouter ce que tu as écrit ?

Il fit la grimace puis acquiesça, m'assurant que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Nous descendîmes, et il s'installa devant l'instrument. Je pris place à ses côtés, et il commença à jouer. Malgré moi, je fermais les yeux. C'était vraiment un beau morceau. Plein de tristesse certes, mais tellement magnifique. Lorsqu'il mit la note finale, j'essuyais mes joues, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« - C'est vraiment magnifique Edward ! La plus belle composition que j'ai entendue !

« - Merci ! C'est pas grand-chose pourtant, mais ça m'a fait me sentir honteux de t'entendre chercher par tous les moyens à aller à Jacksonville pour voir ta mère, alors que je n'ai même jamais été voir sa pierre ! Elle a donné sa vie pour moi, négligeant son état pour mieux tenter de me sauver, et je suis incapable d'aller à Chicago, pour aller fleurir la tombe de celle qui m'a donné la vie ! Quel fils suis-je donc ?

« - Un enfant torturé et qui regrette, souris-je.

Je me levais d'un bond et rejoignit l'entrée. J'enfilais ma veste et il me regarda intrigué.

« - Monte en voiture, on va voir ta mère ! Allez ! Tu regrettes de ne pas y être allée avant, là, tu n'as aucune excuse ! Prends tes clés, on file à Chicago !

Il resta interdit, et je le rejoignis. Doucement, il m'avoua avoir peur et je le rassurais. Je serais avec lui, tout au long de ce moment ! Il finit par se lever, et nous montâmes dans sa Volvo. Je décidais de fermer les yeux le temps que nous arrivâmes. Les voyages avec Edward étaient agréables à condition de ne jamais, au grand jamais, regarder la route. Il était déjà vingt heures, aussi j'appelais Charlie pour le prévenir.

Il m'embrassa pour que je sorte du sommeil, et le temps que j'émerge, il nous conduisit chez un fleuriste ouvert à sept heures du matin, et je me réveillais le temps qu'il aille acheter le bouquet. J'avais dormit une bonne partie du voyage et je m'en voulais affreusement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'excusais. Il balaya ma tirade d'un baiser, arguant qu'il avait apprécié m'entendre parler. Comme à chaque fois, je secouais la tête et observais son achat. Des fleurs bleues, et des chrysanthèmes rouges ainsi qu'une rose de la même couleur.

« - Pourquoi ce choix en particulier ?

« - Le myosotis bleu signifie que je ne l'oublie pas, le chrysanthème rouge que je l'aimerais toujours, et la rose qu'elle restera toujours dans mon cœur !

Je ne répondis rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire après ça. Je ne m'étonnais même pas d'avoir parcouru pas loin de deux mille kilomètres en onze heures. Il s'arrêta devant un cimetière et je sortis de sa voiture. Silencieusement, je m'étirais et l'air piquant du matin acheva de me sortir de mon sommeil. Il prit le chemin du gardien, les fleurs dans une main, la mienne dans l'autre, et lui demanda où était enterrée Elizabeth Masen. Il nous l'indiqua et le remerciant, nous pénétrâmes dans le cimetière même. Nous marchâmes sans échanger un seul mot, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une tombe, il s'abaissa, et déposa son achat. Il lui parla quelques instants et je souris lorsqu'il lui dit que ça devait l'étonner qu'il ait toujours le même visage. Deux minutes plus tard, il prit ma main, et tourna son visage vers moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je le laissais faire, et m'accroupit à son niveau. Il me présenta officiellement sa mère et j'en fus touchée.

_Les yeux levés au ciel  
Vers le Père éternel  
L'enfant au cœur bien gros  
Joue du piano_

Et voilà ! Bon je vous l'accorde, il est triste celui-là, mais je trouve dommage qu'il ne parle jamais de sa mère, et qu'il n'aille pas lui rendre visite. J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
